


Crossplay

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, persona 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were certain things that made Jaime uncomfortable. Realizing he’d gone to his first convention dressed as a female character was one of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossplay

“Can you believe those girls wanted our photos?! We didn’t even have to be in our hero costumes and they still think we’re totally crash!” Bart was nearly vibrating with excitement as the two walked through artist alley, his skirt bouncing with each step he took. At first Jaime had found it strange that Bart would want to dress as one of the female leads of the series—Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4—but once he saw how excited the young boy was to get dressed up, he couldn’t bring himself to comment on it.

Not to mention, Bart in thigh highs might have been one of the hottest thing the El Paso teen had ever seen… But he had to push that aside while they were still wandering around. Getting turned on by his boyfriend in stockings and a tiny skirt was not going to be fun surrounded by over a thousand people.

“Yeah, it’s pretty exciting.” He tugged on a piece of the dark blue wig, enough to shift it just a hair. Thankfully Bart was quick to reach up and fix it, the ever-present smile on his face growing wider as he went up on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Jaime’s lips.

“No messing up your costume now, not when we have the photo shoot in—” Bart turned to the clock on the wall before his eyes grew wide. Grabbing hold of Jaime’s hand, he started to tug him along, saying, “Right now! It is starting now and it’s all the way on the other side of the con! Crapcrapcrap, we’re going to be late!”

“Watch your speed, Bart—”

“That’s Rise to you, Naoto-kun!” Bart laughed but kept himself in check, ensuring that his legs didn’t move too fast. Jaime doubted he’d be able to run properly in the clunky loafers, anyways. Somehow they managed to not run into too many people, though, and finally got outside just as the shoot began. Everyone dressed as the main protagonists were lined up, striking pose after pose as cameras clicked and people yelled out various requests.

Bart and Jaime stood off to the side, waiting until their designated character groups were called. Holding onto his boyfriend’s arm, Bart attempted to contain his impatience. This was his favorite part. It was almost inevitable that he’d get to be in the spotlight, considering he was an adorable boy wearing a skirt and somehow was able to pull it off better than most of the girls around him. It helped that running kept his legs slim and shapely and wait, Jaime’s mind was going back to the thigh highs. “I’ve got to stop doing that…”

“Can we get the Rises up now?”

“Oh, that’s me! Be right back.” Giving Jaime a quick peck on the cheek, Bart skipped away with three other girls, their fingers intertwining as they laughed and pepped themselves up for the photos. It was nice to see how accepting they were. Jaime supposed that was the beauty of cons—no matter who you were or what you wore or how you lived your life, people were always accepting and loving. They didn’t always get that. When they walked in the city holding hands or standing too close, people stared. They made comments and looked disgusted. This place was something different, almost unreal.

As he thought that over, though, he missed most of the photos that were taken. Jaime wasn’t brought back to reality until he felt Bart take hold of his wrist, tugging him forward to go in front of the photographers.

“They want to get us together. We’re going to have couple’s photos!”

That was a bit nerve wracking. He’d never been to a convention before and the whole photo thing was usually done strictly when he had the scarab’s armor covering him. Oh well, he’d just have to tap into his theatrical senses and make his boyfriend proud.

Photo one: Bart placed his hands on Jaime’s shoulders before popping on foot up and staring into Jaime’s eyes. On Jaime’s end, he placed one hand on Bart’s waist, while the other came up to tip Bart’s head back.

Photo two: Bart took hold of Jaime’s face and their lips hover only mere centimeters apart, their breath mingling as they zoned in on one another.

Photo three: Jaime took the initiative and reached down before hoisting Bart up and into his arms, forcing the smaller boy to adjust his skirt for the sake of decency as a blush painted his face.

The snaps of cameras seemed to be never ending. Young girls were cheering and cat calling while their boyfriends stood awkwardly in the background, caught somewhere between a state of turned on and embarrassed. Bart sent them all a wink before he and Jaime finally stepped away from one another and tried to make their escape. Of course, the girls weren’t quite done with them yet and they were quick to step into their path.

“You guys were so cute!” The first one was gushing, her hands clenched excitedly in front of her chest as she bounced on her heels. “And totally brave, too!”

“Right? It’s not every day you see two guys crossplaying!” The second one’s eyes raked over their bodies, enjoying the sight a little too much for Jaime’s comfort. “Seriously, you make an adorable girl, Bart, and you Jaime? Naoto’s not too bad for a guy to pull off, but you make one classy lady.”

Wait a second—

“What do you mean by—?”

“Sorry girls—Yukiko, Chie—but Naoto-kun and I need to get back to our room, okaybyenow!” And they were off just a hair too fast, but not enough that anyone else would really pay them too much mind. Bart dodged every question Jaime tried to ask him, hushing him and telling him to wait until they got back to their room. Behind the closed door, Bart finally faced him, his face bright red in his discomfort. “I’m really, really sorry Jaime, I didn’t really think anyone would bring it up, so I didn’t think it would matter, but then they did and I’m sorry!”

“You… had me dress up as a female character.” It was blunt. At times Jaime could not comprehend the thoughts that went through Bart’s mind and in this case he was entirely sure he wanted to. “Dios mios, Bart! You can’t do that to me, it’s totally embarrassing!”

“But you look really good and everyone loved our costumes!” That wasn’t enough, though, and Jaime was still visibly annoyed.

“That’s not the point! You need to think about these things and talk to me about them before you just assume it’s okay. You may be comfortable cross dressing, but I don’t want to dress as a chick.” He ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath. He needed to relax. It wasn’t like Bart had intentionally tried to make his first convention experience weird as hell, that sort of thing just came naturally to the speedster.

“I just really wanted us to wear a couple’s costume…” That wasn’t a quiver in his voice, was it? Jaime looked back to his boyfriend, hearing the soft ‘sniff’ as he tried to keep his emotions in.

“Err, Bart… it’s okay to do things like that, but next time how about we go as two guys, maybe?” And the look that came to Bart’s face as he said that was like a light bulb had finally clicked on. His eyes widened and all the tension in his body seemed to disappear all at once.

“Oh dude, we so could have been Yu and Yosuke! Why didn’t I think of that?!” Throwing himself down on the bed, Bart groaned as he rolled onto his side to look back up at Jaime. “Then I wouldn’t have had to wear this stupid skirt!”

“Wait, but I thought you liked the skirt?”

“No way! I only did it because I ship Naoto and Rise and I knew you wouldn’t want to be the ditzy idol character. Not to mention the thigh highs are kind of itchy.” As if to further his point, he raked his nails over the material, something Jaime didn’t fail to miss. Licking his lips, he forced himself to bring his eyes back up to Bart’s face. “Did you really think I was into this?”

“Well, you seemed kind of into it, so…”

“I think you were more into it than I was, judging by a certain something that’s starting to show.”

Well, the cat was out of the proverbial bag, which meant Jaime didn’t have to keep waiting to show Bart just how much he might have liked those stockings.


End file.
